


Only half a world exists with only the witch

by GoldenNocturne



Series: Rondo of the Fics and Reasoning [1]
Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Spoilers, battler is only mentioned really, beatrice is sort of feeling the love tonight just a little, feelings just being realized, i havent written fanfiction in a while and not for umineko before, its a shy kinda love, just a small drabble for my favorite pairing, mostly because i directly mention the link between beato and yasu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenNocturne/pseuds/GoldenNocturne
Summary: A small drabble about Beatrice's thoughts post game one
Relationships: Beatrice the Golden Witch/Ushiromiya Battler
Series: Rondo of the Fics and Reasoning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611070
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Only half a world exists with only the witch

It was incredibly lonely when the wind howled within the manor. The way the room was cold and damp, devoid of any warmth. The steady pound of the rain that fell no matter what day it was. Time crawled on, the seconds ticking monotonously on for all eternity. Beatrice sat there within the witch’s smoking room staring at the sublimely finished first game. She’d splendidly cornered Battler. Within that tea party the witch had thoroughly cackled and gloated.

But was she happy? No.

It was quite the opposite, her appearance down trodden as she sat on the cold hard chair with only the wind to howl its laments throughout all of purgatory. This was the price she paid. A thousand years of waiting for this? For a moment the witch questions her resolve. Only for a moment for she soon regained her certain will. This was only the first game.  Surely Battler will see the truth, won’t he? That’s what she tells herself, golden pipe in hand, the end pressed to her lips. A frown sets on her features. The aforementioned opponent no longer in the room, his form had long since melted with the shadows of this eerie manor of illusions. Having laid eyes upon him for the first time had been thrilling, but the look of hatred given to her had been unnerving-but of course she could not reveal such feelings, not to her opponent.

Opponent. That was weird to think about to the witch-no, to Sayo Yasuda. Even though she was no longer that person, the feelings gifted to her from that former self were the driving force. This entire game was because of those feelings. The lady of gold wanted to be loved by her charming knight. Wasn’t that it? Or was there some deeper motive that she willingly turned a blind eye to? Certainly not! Not for a witch who lived a thousand years exploring the depths of cruelty. A cackle rose to her throat as she wordlessly summoned one of many nameless goat servants to bring her earl grey tea and biscuits. Even now, as a witch, one must keep up their strength. (Isn’t that what she told Maria?)

For a second Beatrice thought to summon Battler and dine together but as quickly as thought appeared, it vanished. They were enemies after all-there could be no breaking of bread. Was she getting soft already? Another cackle, softer and to herself. Thought here was no one here to currently see or hear her. In this lonely smoke room, only the cruel remained. Only the wind and rain howled. Not a single living soul existed in this room aside from her.

“Fitting.” That was the word which tumbled from her lips right before the goat furniture returned to serve its master perfectly and then disappear. Even as the witch’s fingers curled around the cup, she still felt chilly. Was it the revenge that made her cold? Was it the unrequited love? Even now, that dull ache she’d turned a blind eye to for so long seemed to ache right there. A dull thud. A slowly festering wound. The witch who sneered at love, who was never supposed to know it, had come to know what love was. The cold realization that there existed a part of her who still loved Battler and wanted to befriend him cause the witch to momentarily seem to lose her grip on the delicate cup. Just as fast as it was tumbling, her endlessly magic rights the cup. (Magic was convenient.) A passing  thought that it was good no one saw her like this as she steels herself and regains her composure. (If she ever had any to begin with.)

The tea and biscuits are consumed and a cloud of butterflies covers the tea cup and empty plate. As  they disperse in a cloud of gold dust nothing remains. The witch is still seated upon her cold throne with her pipe resting in hand. A gentle cloud of multi-colored smoke drifts as a game board appears before her with a cloud of golden dust. On it the pieces are arranged in what would be the set up for game two.

“A new game is going to begin.  Heheheh . How will you fair? Will you find the truth among my illusions?” A gentle laugh, unlike the cackle the witch was known for. As she sits, her mind holds onto that miracle that was so close to zero, but not quite there. A certain will brings about a certain future. Wasn’t that something the  Kinzo in her game board always said? Pieces can only do what their higher counter parts were capable of. Even though  Kinzo no longer existed in this world, his piece on the game board could only do what  Kinzo in his life could do. Even so, hadn’t the young servant  Yasu taken those words to heart? With her will, Beatrice was born. That same phrase was the basis for her magic and for this game.

Her will granted her the motivation to continue these games on into eternity.

“You will reach the truth. I have faith in you. I am betting on that impossible miracle. Show me your will  Ushirmroiya Batttlllleeerrrr!” Though those words had an edge to them, they were also the words of a woman waiting on love.


End file.
